ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Knight
Mega Knight, formely known as Maximus, is a villain in Brandon 10. Appearance Mark Knight takes the appearance of an average well-build adult male Human with black, short and neat hair as well as facial hair including a gotte. He is usually seen wearing a black suit or his suit of mechanical armor. Background Knight was an actor for a series of well known super hero films as well as the owner for an also well known business, Knight Corporations, that makes a lot of money selling weapons and technology. Personality Mark was a charming and charimatic type of person. He's also quite hot headed and can be tempted really easily. Working in a corporation and having an acting career makes him seem stressed sometimes but he tends to hide that over with his outgoing personality. However, after he changed in France, he seems more demented and angry because he feels he won't even be accepted for who he wants to be rather than who he should be. Powers and Abilities As an average Human Being, Mark has no special abilties aside from hand to hand combat. However, in his power suit, Mark has the ability to fire heat-seeking missiles, laser beams, energy weapons, use sensor readings, fly, have limited durability, super human strength, and thruster boosters. Biography Mark Knight had started working with machinary at about the age of 16. When he grew up, he had become the owner of a multimillion dollar company and the lead actor of a series of super hero films. Knight had later on employed Marion Stewart into his corporation as his personal secretary because it was love at first sight for him. Mark made her a better person essentially and their relationship improved rapidly to a point where they, together, created and succeeded with the idea that a device from a fictional world can be made with real world materials. Mark promised to keep his new found powers on the down low but he eventually became impatient. Knight then hired and paid some associates of his to pose a kidnapping at a film permiere in Bellwood in which he would reveal his powers and save the day which would make headlines to increase his reputation and business as well as get the girl of his dreams. Unfortunately for him, Brandon Tennyson was at the permire and ended up ruining the act and saving Marion's life while in the process Mark was exposed rather than revealed. Embarassed and jealous, Mark retreats to his base where he attempts to wind down however he gets inspired by his butler to attend Marion's party and pull off the act again. Mark then attends the party but finds out that Brandon was also invited which insults him and drives him to stray away until the Helicopters that he paid for arrive. Prepared, obviously, Mark gets into his suit, which has been upgraded for flight, and distracts the helicopter as Brandon said to despite him not wanted to be ordered around. Because of his urge to protect Marion with her being in danger suddenly, Maximus decides to shoot down the Helicopter with the paid associates inside. Mark goes to make sure she's alright but Marion doesn't want to be around someone who won't save someone but instead possibly kill them. However, Mark uses her fear as an oppertunity to come open to her and express his true feelings but then kidnaps her and takes her to the Effiel Tower. Brandon then makes it to the top of the tower where he is then shot by Mark with an energy weapon causing pain only. Mark then reflects back on how he tried being a hero but it just isn't working and that he would murder just to get what he wants. Now realizing that he's not a hero, Maximus changes his name to Mega Knight and engages in battle, but is easily defeated, by Brandon. Mark then attempts to escape but is stopped by the rest of Brandon's team as they sapped his thrusters however Mark still attempts to escape causing the engines in his suit to backfire and explode sending him down the tower and impacting with the ground. Knight is then rushed into emergency care in critical condition as well as arrested for his crimes in France. Appearances Ultimate Hero *Fame's Game (First Appearance) Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games Specials Trivia *Mark Knight was inspired off of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Bruce Wayne. *Similar to Brandon, Mark had started working with machines at a young age. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero